Total Drama Survivor
by kennyfan98
Summary: Pretty much exactly like Survivor: Samoa only with TDI characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: I am giving twenty-two teens the adventure of a lifetime. Here we go.

Trailer: Shows Noah banging rocks together but struggling. Shows Justin putting his toe into a swamp but then pulling it back in. Lindsay is climbing a tree and falls but Tyler catches her. Shows Beth eating frog legs then spitting them out.

Chris: They will survive just like I once did. And every week I'll ask: Who wants out? Until the last episode when everyone who's still in will compete in a solo mission.

Episode 1:

A bus is going to a camp when it crashes.

Tyler: Ahhhhh!!!!!

Everyone falls out of the bus.

Chris: Alright, now everyone here are some supplies that you can use to Survive fase one.

Duncan: Survive? Who are you? We were supposed to be going to a five star resort. What is this crap?

Chris: It's survival.

Chris leaves.

Courtney: Let's see, we have a tin can, a flint, a pocket knife, and a booklet of safe plants.

Ezekiel: That's all we have to survive? Eh, I've handled tougher, I live on a farm.

Courtney: First priority: Fire. Help me make the fire.

Geoff: I'm game.

Geoff grabs the pocket knife and starts rubbing it on the flint. He has a fire going in less than a minute.

Bridgette: Wow, that was amazing!

Geoff: I went to survival camp.

Beth: Well that will help.

Harold: Hello? I'm a trained boy scout.

Duncan: Yeah, yeah, Harold, we don't care.

Courtney: Next priority: Shelter. Make sure there are no holes in it. DJ, Trent and Izzy.

Izzy swings on a vine, then cut said vine with the pocket knife and throws it over the sticks that are against the trees.

Izzy: There's more where that came from.

Trent throws some leaves on the shelter and so does DJ.

12 hours later:

Trent: Shelter, done.

Courtney: It's about time, now, find food.

Owen: About that-

Shows their survival kit with nothing in it.

Courtney: One slice of baloney, that was what we offered you. You ate everything. Now we have to find food on our own. Eva, Noah and Justin, find some bark or something that we can eat; here.

Courtney throws Noah the book of safe plants to eat. Noah goes over to the tree and eats some bark.

Noah: Safe to eat. Pull off the bark.

Eva starts ripping it off.

Noah: Justin, why aren't you pulling?

Justin: I'll get greasy.

Noah: So?

Courtney: Okay, we have to get water and boil it. Heather, Gwen and Leshawna, take this and find water.

Courtney throws them the tin can.

Leshawna finds water in no time.

Leshawna: Let's boil.

Leshawna boils the water and it starts a stream of wild fire.

Courtney: Quick, into the bus!

Everyone runs into the bus. It shows and orange parka boy walking through the woods and he dies.

The wildfire stops and all the trees are burnt down.

Chris emerges.

Chris: Wow, looks like all of your supplies are gone. Knowing that, who wants out?

Chris looks around a sees a hand raised.

Owen: I want out.

Chris: Owen. Can you tell us why?

Owen: I'm just fighting hunger and I can't do it.

Chris: Okay, Owen.

A jeep comes out of the woods.

Chris: Owen, come into the jeep please.

Owen gets in the jeep and leaves.

Chris: The rest of you: come with me.

Ezekiel's Diary Cam:

Ezekiel: I know I can survive and I will.

Woods:

Chris: Everyone, get in this helicopter.

Next time on Total Drama Survive This:

Chris: I take the group to swamp and it goes a little to far for some.

Justin: I can't do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Alright everyone, this chopper will take you to your location. In order to leave, you will parachute down.

Trent: What?

Chris: Bye.

Chris parachutes out of the plane.

Izzy: Let's jump!

Izzy jumps out of the plane without a parachute. She lamds in a swamp and starts making a fire. It is made in 30 seconds with only rocks.

Everyone else jumps in and tries to land on a bever dam in the middle of the swamp but only Lindsay and Justin land on it. The rest land where Izzy is, which is in the swamp.

Justin: I'm not swimming over there.

Geoff: Grab those two suitcases and get over here.

Lindsay holds her breath and swims over.

Noah: Go Justin!

Justin sticks his toe in the water, then pulls it out.

Justin: I'm not going over there.

Tyler jumps in the water and grabs the suitcase from Justin, then swims back.

Tyler: Swim over here when you want to.

Tyler opens the suitcase and pulls out a flint and knife. Then he opens the other one and it has a glass bottle and a lighter. Tyler throws Justin the lighter.

Tyler: It would've been dangerous to throw him the flint and knife.

DJ jumps in the swamp and pulls out frog legs. He puts them on a stick and starts roasting them.

Courtney: Food is done.

Katie and Sadie's diary cam:

Katie: We don't know if we can do this anymore.

Sadie: We have experienced wild fires and parachuting into a swamp.

Katie: It's only going to get harder from here.

Sadie: If we had the choice, we'd leave right now.

Swamp:

Noah: How's that shelter going, Izzy?

Izzy: It's comin'.

Izzy grabs some leaves and put them on the land. Unfortunately the leaves light in the fire and burn the land. They all fall in the water.

They then swim over to the small beaver dam. They just barely swim.

Courtney: Well, we can't light a fire or this will land in the water.

Ezekiel's butt lights the lighter and it lights the beaver dam. They all land in the swamp.

Chris comes over on a boat.

Chris: I don't know how you'll survive alone. Knowing that, who wants out?

Katie, Saide and Justin raise there hands.

Chris: Katie, Sadie and Justin, go on that boat with that man.

They leave and the rest go with Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris talks to the group in the helicopter.

Chris: Okay. You had your chance to leave and you chose to ignore it. From now on, you will not have a choice. This is how it'll work: I'll split you into 2 tribes. Every 1 or 2 days, one team will win imunity and will get a giant stick. The other will go to tribal council with a torch. You will all go up and write down who you want to leave. I am absolutely copying this from Survivor. Just saying, please don't sue. This is all I have. Anyway, here are the teams. In Galu: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Harold, Bridgette and DJ. In Foa Foa: Tyler, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather and Gwen. That's right, I even copied the teams. All tribe get gear with there team name on it.

Chris gives Ezekiel a purple hat that says Galu. He gives Eva a purple hair elastic. He gives Noah a purple shirt. He gives Izzy a hunter hat that says Galu on it. He gives Cody purple pants. He gives Beth a purple head band that says Galu on it. He gives Harold the same. He gives Bridgette a neck collar that says Galu on it. He gives DJ a purple hat. He gives Tyler a Foa Foa bandana on it. He give Courtney a Foa Foa neck collar. He gives Trent and Foa Foa hat. He gives Lindsay a yellow bikini as if she didn't already bring one knowing Lindsay. He takes Geoof hat and writes Foa Foa on it. He gives Leshawna a Foa Foa bandana. He gives Duncan a Foa Foa jacket and Heather a Foa Foa hair elastic. Lastly, he gives Gwen a Foa Foa necklace.

Chris: You will also need to pick team captains.

Galu talks about it.

DJ: We pick Izzy.

Chris: Foa Foa?

Foa Foa talks about it.

Gwen: We pick Courtney.

Chris: Galu this is your stop.

Chris lands the helicopter and all of Galu get off.

Chris: Foa Foa this is _your _stop.

Chris lands the helicopter and all of Foa Foa get off. He then flies off.

Galu:

Izzy: Alright, first we need to get a fire going.

Most of Galu get working except Noah.

Personal Cam:

Noah: I didn't vote Izzy as team leader but I feel anyone could have this role and take it on. I think Izzy is kinda crazy so I'm goign to try to get rid of her.

Foa Foa:

Courtney: We have to work on a strategy to win.

Duncan: What happened to surviving?

Courtney: That was before we had to send someone home each day.

Chris calls both teams into a dirt area.

Chris This is your first task. You jave to get five people from your tribe to compete. You will run over to the other side of this dirt patch where you will find shovels. Two people will dig and collect items from the ground. Two people will collect the items and give them to one person who will try to make something out of it. First team to do that wins immunity. Galu, who's sitting out?

Izzy: I pick Noah, Cody, Beth and Bridgette.

Courtney: We pick Leshawna, Heather, Gwen and Lindsay.

Chris: Both teams ready. Go!

Everyone starts running and Ezekiel and Eva start digging as well as Geoff and Duncan.

Duncan and Geoof immediatly get items handing them to Tyler and Courtney.

In the end, both teams get all items and start assembling. Trent tries to find something out but Harold was just to good at puzzles and gets a picture of the Taj Ma Hal.

Chris: Galu wins immunity!

Foa Foa back at camp:

Private confession:

Tyler: I absolutely know Trent tried and Harold can be really good at puzzles so I don't wanna kick him off.

Foa Foa:

Heather get with Lindsay.

Heather: Lindsay, I don't know if we can trust Leshawna. I mean how much good would she be in challenges.

Leshawna gets with Gwen.

Leshawna: That Heather looks like she's up to no good.

Trent, Geoff, Duncan and Tyler get together.

Duncan: We have to win this. I suggest we get Lindsay as our little pet. Then we can burn her in the final five.

Geoff: Either way, I think Gwen should leave.

Trent: How would you like it if I said Courtney should leave?

Duncan: Courtney isn't leaving.

Tyler: Why not?

Duncan: That's like sending Lindsay home.

Tyler: We are not sending Lindsay home!

They all start fighting.

Geoff: You know what, I'm flying solo.

Trent: Me too.

Duncan: So am I.

Tyler: I'm game.

Tribal Council:

Chris: Voting time.

After voting:

Chris opens the box.

Chris: Courtney. 1 vote Courtney. Trent. 1 vote Courtney, 1 vote Trent. Courtney. 2 votes Courtney, 1 vote Trent. Leshawna. 2 votes Courtney, 1 vote Trent, 1 vote Leshawna. Gwen. 2 votes Courtney, 1 vote Trent, 1 vote Leshawna, 1 vote Gwen. Heather. 2 votes Courtney, 1 vote Trent, 1 vote Leshawna, 1 vote Gwen, 1 vote Heather. Lindsay. 2 votes Courtney, 1 vote Trent, 1 vote Leshawna, 1 vote Gwen, 1 vote Heather, 1 vote Lindsay. Leshawna. 2 votes Courtney, 2 votes Leshawna, 1 vote Trent, 1 vote Lindsay, 1 vote Gwen, 1 vote Heather. Heather. 2 votes Courtney, 2 votes Leshawna, 2 votes Heather, 1 vote Trent, 1 vote Lindsay, 1 vote Gwen. That means we have a tie. Everyone vote again. This time, only vote for Heather, Leshawna or Courtney.

Vote again.

Chris: I tallied the votes again and now you can only vote for Leshawna or Heather.

Vote again.

Chris: The first person voted out of TDS is... Heather.

Heather gets her torch and Chris unlightes it. She then leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Afetr Tribal Council:

Foa Foa:

Duncan: Let's try to give this one more shot.

Geoff: You got lucky Courtney didn't get voted off.

Trent: Yeah, I voted for her.

Tyler: Me too.

Duncan: Oh the double T's voted for a C. I'm voted for an L.

Geoff: Which one?

Duncan: Both. First Li then Le then H. Got that G?

Tyler: Shut up!

Duncan: I'll talk however I want! Well, right now we have to focus on winning.

Chris: Tribes, come in!

Chris: For today's challenge, you will paddle across the lake onto that island. Then you will gather materials that will help you make a fire. Whoever can make a fire first wins. Go!

Everyone grabs canoes and make it to the island with Leshawna following a bit behind. The Foa Foa guys gather so much fire wood in so little time because they're so fast leaving Galu with only one strong member: DJ.

Noah gets two rocks and smashes them together but can't make a fire. Meanwhile, Curtney gets a fire and light it on the wood.

Chris: Foa Foa wins!

Galu:

Bridgette: The guys have us outnumbered, we have to stick together. I suggest we vote off Noah.

Everyone agrees.

Tribal Council:

Chris: Vote.

After voting:

Chris: Noah... Noah... Harold. That's two votes Noah, one vote Harold... Noah. That's three votes Noah, one vote Harold... The fifth person voted out of Survivor: Samoa is... Noah.

Noah brings Chris his torch.

Chris: The tribe has spoken (covers Noah's torch and the flame stops) It's time for you to leave.

Noah walks out.

Galu after Tribal Council:

All the guys are together.

DJ: You notice that I'm the only strong guy here?

Ezekiel: I wouldn't say that.

DJ: I would.

Ezekiel: Hey, just because I work on a farm-!

DJ: Don't go all farm boy on me! I know you can play the game... you just don't want to.

Ezekiel: You know, you are making me really ticked off now! I got some nerve to punch you right now.

Harold: What is it that I care? I'm leaving.

Cody: And where is it that you're going?

Harold: What do you care?

Secret cam:

Cody: I know Harold's game. If he wants to be the seconf person in Survivor history to find that immunity idol, so be it. But he is not getting it without a fight.

Foa Foa:

Courtney: So Lindsay, you got game?

Lindsay: What is it of your concerne?

Courntey: Because in this game, strategy is everything. And if we stick together, I know we can do this.

Lindsay: Okay!

Private Cam:

Courtney: That Lindsay can be so easy to control sometimes. It's like stealing candy from a baby.

Credits roll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: Previously on Survivor: The teams were to compete in a battle to make fire. Noah was kicked off from the Galu tribe. Will his departure help the Galu tribe? After that, DJ and Ezekiel got in a fight and Harold went looking for the legendary Survivor immunity idol, but not with a little suspicion from Cody. Now this challenge will test the strengh brains and trust in the group.

After theme song:

Foa Foa:

Tyler: We have to try and make this work.

Duncan: Can anyone tell me why it wouldn't work?

Trent: You never know, Galu is a very suspicious tribe.

Galu:

Harold is searching in a bush for the hidden immunity idol.

Private Cam:

Cody: That Harold always thinking of himself. No use looking if you don't have clues.

Galu:

Cody looks in a tree and finds a note.

Cody: Tree mail!

All of Galu look at it.

Cody: You think you can win, use the power of three. The bronze the brains and the the head of thee.

Izzy: When the note said head, I think it meant the leader, the strongest player and the smartest.

Private:

Izzy: I picked Bridgette and DJ since they're the smartest and the strongest.

Courtney: I wanted to pick myself for a three choices but that wouldn't help in strategy so I picked Duncan and Geoff. I feel as if Geoff could be used as a leader, I could be used as the smartest and Duncan could be used as the strongest.

Camp:

Chris: Okay teams, you will all compete in a three time race. Said strong person will carry that pile of logs with letters on them. The smartest person and the leader will make the puzzle. The first tribe done wins reward: ham, chicken and hot dogs.

Bridgette: Oh my god, we need that!

Chris: You'll get it when you win. Everyone get in your position. Survivors ready?... GO!

DJ and Duncan start grabbing the wood. DJ is further up than Duncan but only by a little bit. DJ got the wood back before Duncan but Duncan did get it back. Izzy and Bridgette get working quickly and win.

Chris: Galu wins reward!

Izzy: Awesome!

Duncan: That was crazy. I can't even believe we can't win a simple race.

Galu Camp:

Cody is carving a rock and stuffs it in a tree that looks like the hidden immunity idol. Cody then digs in the ground and finds the idol.

Private Cam:

Cody: I looked down in that ground and I see that beautiful immunity idol. That Harold will be looking for this like crazy. Am I really that freaking good? I got Harold looking for this crap, I'm keeping him in this game. I don't want anyone to know about this. If anyone finds out, they leave. Simple as that.

Foa Foa:

Duncan: That sucked! We can't even win a damn race!

Geoff: Don't hate, Duncan.

Duncan: Shut up! It's your fault we're not eating hot dogs and chicken right now!

Geoff: My fault!? You were severely lacking the essence of strengh which you were supposed to have!

Duncan: I didn't pick the members to compete!

Courtney: Hey don't look at me!

Duncan: You should've made better choices!

Private Cam:

Duncan: Next person leaving? Well, we don't want the girls to have the numbers on us. Obviously Courtney. Us Foa Foa four guys are really doing our best to make the right choices on who to pick.

Galu:

Everyone is eating the fried chicken. Cody starts eating but his immunity idol falls out of his pocket.

Cody: Oh _______!!!

Beth hears it and sees the immunity idol.

Later:

Beth is talking to Harold who is looking for the immunity idol.

Beth: Harold, Cody has the immunity idol.

Harold: That's bull___.

Beth: No, I'm serious! It came out of his pocket when we were eating.

Harold: Why should I believe you?

Beth: Because I think I like you.

Harold: Yeah sure, why? I don't have anything good about me.

Beth: I like your personality.

Harold: Shut up!

Private Cam:

Beth: Go ahead, Harold can look for that idol. I tried to help him but so what.

Foa Foa:

Trent looks in the tree and finds tree mail.

Trent: Tree mail.

Trent: Today's challenge will test strengh and aim. This is used by millions and is a physical game.

At t-ball field:

Chris: Come in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Foa Foa, I'll take back immunity.

Duncan gives him immunity.

Chris: This will be a good old fashioned game of Survivor t-ball. Each team will hit a ball in a part of this fireld to get points. Whoever gets more points wins. Ezekiel up for Galu.

Ezekiel hits the five.

Chris: Nice shot by Zeke. Tyler up for Foa Foa.

Tyler just barely hits the one.

Chris: One point. Already a lead. Eva.

Eva hits the ten.

Chris: Amazing shot by Eva! That gives Galu a strong advantage. Courtney.

Courtney is a bat.

Duncan: Come on Courtney! Unless your girl instincts make you suck!

Courtney hits the ten.

Duncan: At a girl!

Izzy hits the four. Trent hits the four. Cody and Lindsay hit the two. Beth hits the one. Geoff hits the four. Harold hits the one. Leshawna hits the two. Bridgette hits the three and Duncan hits the five. Gwen hits the five. DJ hits the five.

Chris: I added up the points and it looks like Foa Foa won.

Chris gives Foa Foa immunity.

Galu:

Beth: Harold, I need your help. We're in deep trouble. We were the only ones that got only one point. You, me, and Cody in an alliance.

Harold: Why?

Beth: Cody has the idol. If either of us are in trouble, Cody can give us the idol. We make it to the final seven and then we split up.

Harold: Who do you think we should vote off. I think Bridgette. Bridgette doesn't help us win challenges.

Harold goes over to Cody.

Harold: You, me and Beth: alliance.

Cody: Sure, we voting out Bridgette/

Harold: Yup.

Ezekiel, Izzy and Eva are all by the fire.

Ezekiel: We need to help each other or else or days are numbered.

Eva: Sure, we need to vote out Beth or Harold.

Cody walks by.

Eva: Hey Cody?

Cody: Yeah?

Eva: We were thinking of voting out Beth or Harold.

Cody: I'm thinking Beth.

Izzy: I agree. As much as I hate to insult girls, Harold has more strengh, noy to much more, but more.

Ezekiel: Voting out Harold.

Cody walks over to Harold and Beth.

Cody: I was talking to Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy over there and you two are definately the next to go. Harold goes first. Harold: Come with me.

They walk to the bridge.

Cody: Beth is leaving tonight. We can't give her the idol or else it doesn't help us.

Harold: Alright.

DJ and Bridgette are together.

DJ: We have to vote Beth tonight.

Bridgette: I'm not sure, I think that cody is a bigger threat. I think he has the idol.

DJ: I got it! We vote Beth. Then, tonight, we steal the idol and, if we lose, Cody goes home.

Tribal Council:

Chris: Time to vote.

After voting:

Chris: I'll tally the votes. If anyonw has the hidden immunity idol and wants to use it, now would be the time. Okay. Beth. Beth. Beth. Beth. Bridgette. The third person voted out of Total Drama Survivor is Beth. Five votes is enough for tonight, come bring me your torch.

Beth brings Chris her torch.

Chris: Beth... The tribe has spoken.

Chris put out Beth's flame.

Chris: Well, Galu, Foa Foa seems to be beating you. Can you pull back? Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: Previously on TDS: The two teams competed in a reward challenge race. Galu won reward and shortly after, Cody found the first immunity idol. Beth found out and tried to convince Harold.

Harold: Why should I trust you?

Chris: When Foa Foa won immunity, Cody was the really important vote. DJ and Bridgette devised a plan to take the idol. When the majority of Galu decided it was bye bye Beth, the tribe had to speak and Beth was kicked off. 16 are left, who will be voted off next?

At Galu Camp:

Night:

Cody is asleep.

DJ: We still on for steeling Cody's immunity idol?

Bridgette: Totally.

DJ walks up to Cody and Cody punches DJ.

Cody: Nice try, but this is my immunity idol!

Cody runs away.

Theme Song:

22 Castaways

Rock Falls:

Foa Foa:

Courtney

Duncan

Geoff

Gwen

Leshawna

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 Days

Another rock falls:

Galu:

Bridgette

Cody

DJ

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

1 Survivor

Survivor Samoa

At Foa Foa:

Tyler walks over to tree mail.

Tyler: Got a little tree mail. Now for a nice challenge with some nice treats. Time to bring the leader, the swim, the strong, the agile and the smartest.

Foa Foa:

Leader: Courtney

Swimmer: Trent

Strongest: Duncan

Agile: Gwen

Smartest: Leshawna

Galu:

Leader: Izzy

Swimmer: Ezekiel

Strongest: DJ

Agile: Bridgette

Smartest: Harold

Chris: Come in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: For this challenge, the swimmer will swim out to the post and retrieve a key. Then, the strongest person will use that key to unlock two pairs of logs. Then, they will use it as steps for the most agile person to climb onto. Then, the most agile will manuever the key throught the rope until it reaches the smartest person. The smartest person will make a statue of me: Chris MacClean. Whoever finishes first will win fried chicken and toothbrushes with fresh water to brush in. Go! Ezekiel swimming a little faster than Trent. Ezekiel has his key and is back on shore. Trent is a little bit behind but has gotten on shore. DJ has both pairs of logs and Bridgette is walking. Duncan has both longs and Gwen is walking. They are neck and neck. Harold is egtting closer than Leshawna and Harold's got it! Galu wins reward!

Galu walks away with the prize.

Foa Foa:

Tyler walks by and his stomach is rumbling.

Private:

Tyler: These Galu keep winning these fried chicken rewards. This is crazy how Foa Foa can't win anything. I hope that when everyone gets back, they come back with the reward.

Tyler walks by a tree and sees some tree mail.

Private:

Tyler: This is weird how there is tree mail when not everyone is back yet.

Tyler picks it up. It was a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Tyler: The idol is hidden somewhere big, stuck up there. If you can find this, you will survive another day. Hidden Immunity Idol. That's all it is.

Tyler looks in a giant tree and sees a space. He looks up and sees a piece of paper tied around a rope. He opens it up and it's the Immunity Idol.

Private:

Tyler: I guess tree mail pays off.

Foa Foa walks back.

Tyler: No reward, I guess.

Galu:

Everyone is eating.

Cody walks over to Harold in private.

Cody: Harold, we need two more people in our group. We need to have Bridgette and DJ. They have to be our numbers three and four.

Cody and Harold are talking to DJ and Bridgette.

Cody: You guys, we need to be in an alliance. If we have this alliance, we have even more of a chance of one of us winning the million dollars.

Bridgette: I don't know if I can trust you. If we vote with you if we lose, than we have to vote Izzy.

Harold: That's fine.

Cody: Alright, we vote Izzy.

The camera then zooms to an obstacle course.

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to today's immunity challenge?

Everyone: Yes, sir.

Chris: For today's challenge, three people will climb a bunch of walls with rope. The rope is at the top of the wall, so one person will have to get to the top without the rope. Once you pass the five walls, you will get on a plat form and pull two crates onto the platform. Then, four people from your team will work on the puzzle that will form a phrase. First team to get the phrase right wins immunity. One person from Foa Foa will sit out.

Courtney: Lindsay will be sitting out.

Chris: Give you a minute to strategize.

Chris: Climbing walls for Galu: Izzy, Eva and DJ. Climbing for Foa Foa: Trent, Geoff and Duncan. Survivors ready?... Go!

Foa Foa and Galu are neck and neck right now.

Chris: The people on the winning tribe each have a one in fourteen shot at a million dollars.

Foa Foa starting to pull ahead. Galu is close behind.

Chris: Foa Foa is across, strting to pull the crate. Galu is across, starting to pull the crate.

Eva: Ahhh!!!!

Chris: Eva yanking that chain, making up a lot of lost time. Galu has the cate and is working on the puzzle........ Foa Foa now working on the puzzle. Galu thinks they have it.

Chris: Galu wins immunity! No tribal council tonight, no one getting voted off, you can head back to camp. Foa Foa, one of you going home tonight. I'll see you at tribal council.

Private:

Trent: We've been waiting for the moment whenwe can finally vote of Leshawna, and now we can. S, Leshawna's going home tonight, no doubt about that.

Foa Foa:

All the guys are together.

Tyler: So that's it, Leshawna's going home.

Courtney and Lindsay are together.

Courtney: We have to vote out that Tyler. He is the least useful to the tribe.

Lindsa: The rest of the girls are in.

Tribal Council:

Chris: It is time to vote. Tyler, you're up.

Tyler writes down Leshawna's name.

Tyler: You are the least useful to the tribe.

Gwen is the last to go and finishes.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes.

Chris get the box.

Chris: If anybody has th hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would ve the time to do so....... Okay, the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediatly. Leshawna. Tyler. Leshawna. Tyler. Leshawna. Tyler. We have a tie. Leshawna. One vote left... Tyler. We have a tie. The rules of Survivor state that if there is a tie, Tyler and Leshawna do not vote and you can only vote for Leshawna or Tyler. Courtney, you're up.

Gwen finishes voting.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes. Tyler. Leshawna. Tyler. Leshawna. Leshawna. Tyler. If Tyler or Leshawna has the hidden immunity idol, I suggest playing it.

Tyler stands up.

Chris: This is a idol. Leshawna, time to go.

Leshawna brings Chris her torch.

Chris: Leshawna, the tribe has spoken.

Chris covers Leshawna's torch.

Leshawna: Good luck, you guys.

Chris: Second blinsight in the game for the Foa Foa tribe. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night.

Credits roll.

Chris: Next time on Survivor:

Tyler: Foa Foa has to win or else it's me next.

Duncan: Don't worry, Tyler. We have thenumbers, everything will be fine.

Tyler: Duncan's a crafty dude. I don't know if I can trust him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Survivor: Foa Foa lost both challenges giving Galu an advantage. The Foa Foa guys decided to get rid of Leshawna, while the girls wanted to get rid of Tyler. At Tribal Council, there was a tie. Tyler got lucky playing the idol and saving his skin. Foa Foa said good bye to Leshawna. Fourteen are left, who will be voted off tonight?

Foa Foa:

Night 12:

The guys are together.

Tyler: Dude, if I had not played that idol tonight, it could be me at Ponderosa right now. I don't think I'm safe in this game.

Geoff: Dude, you're completely safe. We outnumber the girls: 4-3 If we can further keep that advantage, I think someone from the yellow is gonna win and I think it's gonna be one of the guys.

Trent: Who do we vote out next?

Duncan: We need to vote out Gwen. She is the biggest threat.

Tyler: No way! The biggest threat is Courtney. That is not rocket science.

Duncan: Unless you want to be the next one from the Foa Foa voted off, I suggest you vote with me if we lose.

Private:

Tyler: You know, Duncan is basically just acting like a complete jerk. Why the hell should I trust you when I have the other guys who can convince the girls?

Theme song.

Foa Foa:

Courtney

Duncan

Geoff

Gwen

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 Days

Galu:

Bridgette

Cody

DJ

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

1 Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Day 13:

Galu:

Cody: We have some tree mail. This is an interesting challenge. For this challenge you will win immunity and reward. In addition, one person from the winning tribe will choose another person to go to the Exile Islands in Brazil. This is a challenge worth "fighting" for.

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Galu, get your first look at the new Foa Foa tribe. Leshawna was voted out at the last tribal council. Ready to get to today's reward and immunity challenge?

Everyone: Yup.

Chris: For this challenge, Each team will have two separate arenas. The two teams will throw a hok and retrieve three bags The winners of each tribe will then compete to fill in holes uin a board which will start a sequence. First person to get all of the pieces in this oard wins reward and immunity for thier tribe. Wanna know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: The winning tribe will get beans, roast beef, fruit, and firewood. Worth playing for?

Everyone: Yes sir.

Chris: Two people from each tribe will sit out.

Izzy: Harold and Cody will sit out.

Courtney: Tyler and myself will sit out.

Chris: Let's get started. Survivors ready?... Go! Eva, Duncan, Geoff and DJ immediatly get thier first bag. Izzy and Ezekiel have thier first bag. Gwen and Trent have thier fist bag. Lindsay seems to grapple DJ's second bag.

Lindsay: Did I do good?

Chris: Duncan and Geoff have thier second bags. Duncan and DJ have thier third bags. The will compete in the final round. For this part, you will untie one fo your bags and that will have a puzzle piece. Survivors ready?... Go!

DJ and Duncan open the right bags. Duncan is falling behind. DJ is extremely close. DJ has it.

Chris: Galu wins immunity and reward! Galu, time to send one person to the Exile Islands.

Izzy: We send Geoff.

Chris: Geoff, now you have to send someone with you.

Geoff: Come here, Bridge.

Chris: Bridgette and Geoff are leaving. Geoff will be back for tribal council. Foa Foa, choose who will go home.

Foa Foa:

Day 13:

Courtney: We have to send Lindsay home, she screwed up the challenge.

Gwen: I'm in for that.

The guys are together.

Duncan: We have to send Gwen home.

Trent: Fine.

Foa Foa:

Day 14:

Trent and Tyler are awake.

Trent: We say we vote Gwen and then we vote Courtney. We can only hope Geoff will do the same.

Exile Island:

Day 14:

Geoff: You must each choose and urn.

Geoff and Bridgette pick different urns.

Bridgette's is empty. Geoff has a note. Geoff walks away.

Geoff: You go here all the time, for things you need. You might not understand, so bark up the right tree. Treemail. That's what it has to be.

All of a sudden, it starts raining.

Galu

Day 15

Private:

Harold: This really sucks. The only upside is that we don't have to go to Tribal Council.

Foa Foa

Day 15

Tyler: I'm pretty sure I'm safe tonight, but I need the idol just incase something goes wrong.

Tyler walks around landmarks. He looks in treemail. He sees a hole in the tree. He looks up and find the idol.

Tribal Council:

The Foa Foa are sitting down.

Chris: I will now bring in Geoff, returning from the Exile Island. It is time to vote. Courtney you're up.

All of the contestants vote.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes.

Chris brings the box over.

Chris: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it... okay. Courtney. Lindsay. Courtney. Lindsay. Tyler. Gwen. We have a tie. One vote left. The fifth person voted out of Total Drama Survivor... Courtney. That' three, tonight that's enough. Bring me your torch.

Coutney brings Chris her torch.

Chris: Courtney, the tribe has spoken.

Courtney walks away.

Chris: So far on this tribe, their have been three tribal council, three blind sights and one team captain eliminated. Choose a team captain tomorrow. Good night.

Read on for lines from our next episode.

Next time on Total Drama Survivor:

Bridgette: Me, Harold and DJ all knowyou have the idol and we'll tell anyone we have to, to get you eliminated.

Cody: I wouldn't. You're walking on thin ice.

Private: My elimination order: Bridgette, DJ, the rest and lastly Harold.

Credits roll.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris: Last time on Survivor: The two teams competed in a reward and immunity challenge. The Galu tribe won and enjoyed food and firewood. But that wasn't their only accomplishment. They chose Geoff to go to the Exile Islands and Geoff chose Bridgette to come with him. While on Exile, Geoff found a clue to the next immunity idol. But it did no good because Tyler had already found it first. At Tribal Council, The Foa Foa tribe blind sighted their team captain, Courtney. That leaves Foa Foa without a team captain to make their decisions. Thirteen are left, who will be voted out tongiht?

Foa Foa

Night 15

Private:

Tyler: Our plan to vote out Courtney won.

Duncan: Hey, just so you know, I quit this alliance.

Geoff: You're pretty much digging your own grave, Duncan.

Duncan: I can survive without a puny alliance of four people.

Duncan walks away.

Trent: The girls' two becomes three, the guys' four becomes three. We have an even playing field.

Tyler: I guess we have to hope and pray that Duncan leaves next or else all three of us are finished.

Theme Song:

Foa Foa

Duncan

Geoff

Gwen

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 Days

Galu

Bridgette

Cody

DJ

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

1 Survivor

Survivor Samoa

Foa Foa

Day 16

All of Foa Foa are in a circle.

Trent: We have to pick a team captain. I'll give you all a number. Whoever you want to be captain, hold up that number. (Duncan) 1 (Geoff) 2 (Gwen) 3 (Lindsay) 4 (Myself) 5 (Tyler) 6. Okay, hold up your number now. 3 for Duncan, 3 for Geoff. Only one way to settle this. Rocks, paper, scissors. Go!

Duncan has a rock and Geoff has paper.

Geoff: Yes!

Galu

Day 16

Cody: We have tree mail! This reward is something you fight for. You want it, go get a door. Now how the hell are we gonna get a door?!

DJ: We can make it out of sticks.

Cody: Oh yeah.

Later:

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to today's reward challenge?

Everyone: Yup.

Chris: For this challenge, you will each throw a rock at your door. If you get it through, you make it on to the next part of the challenge, you will thrown it through the door and it will go deeper into the woods making it a smaller target. Whoever can make it the farthest through the door wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yes sir.

Chris: Whichever tribe wins, will go on an airplane to the neighboring island of Soma. There will be a feast there. You also get the Palm*Pre from Sprint, where you can take pictures of your adventure. In additon, the winning tribe will send someone from the losing tribe to go to Exile Island. That person will then pick someone from the winning tribe to go with them and will not go on the reward. Someone from Galu is sitting out. What'll it be?

Izzy: We pick Bridgette.

Chris: Bridgette sitting out. I'll give you a minute to strategize before we get started.

1 minute later:

Chris: Survivors ready?... Go! Cody doesn't get it in. DJ, Eva, Ezekiel and Izzy get the rock in. Harold misses the target completely. Duncan has one. Geoff has one. Gwen has one. Lindsay misses. Trent gets it in. Tyler misses completely. Target is now moving back. DJ gets it in. Eva gets it in as well as Ezekiel. Izzy just barely misses. Everyone on Foa Foa gets it except Gwen. Target is going back. Trent and Ezekiel miss it. DJ, Eva, Duncan and Geoff are still in with the target twenty feet back. Eva and Duncan miss. Geoff misses, DJ gets it in. Galu wins reward! Galu, congradulations. Now you have to send someone from the other tribe to go to Exile.

Galu talks about it.

Izzy: We pick Duncan.

hris: Duncan, now you need to choose someone from Galu to come with you. They will not go on the reward.

Duncan: That's obvious, DJ.

Chris: DJ and Duncan, here's a map. DJ and Duncan will be back in time for the next immunity challenge. Galu, have a nice time. Geoff, Gwen, lindsay, Trent, Tyler, I got nothin' for ya'. Grab your stuff, head back to camp.

Private:

Geoff: That was most definitely the most strategic move Duncan could have pulled, sending DJ with him to Exile. Now, DJ will be hungry, thirsty and wet. I can onlt hope Duncan doesn't pick the right urn because that idol is mine.

Exile Island

Day 16

Duncan: You must each choose an urn.

Duncan picks the one with the note. DJ's is empty.

Duncan: I'll be right back.

Duncan: Clue #1: You go here all the time, for things that you need. You might not understand, so bark up the right tree. Clue #2: Look somewhere specical, and you find another clue of mine. Hidden there is an idol and immunity is its name.

Duncan flips the paper.

Duncan: You will have the oppurtunity to switch teams. If you do this, it will change the game as we know it. Oh yeah!

Foa Foa

Day 17

Geoff is looking around tree mail. He sees a note. He opens it.

Geoff: Clue #2 Look somewhere special, and you will find another clue of mine. Hidden there is an idol and immunity is its name. Clue #3: Congrats, you found the note. There is one more step here, you have posesion. If you just simply change your position.

Geoff turns to the right and looks in the tree stump. He sees a necklace with a rock around it.

Geoff: Boo yah!

Exile Island

Day 17

DJ: Come on, Duncan, share the info.

Duncan: I'll share the information with you back at camp.

DJ: What?

Duncan: This note lets me switch teams. I chose the opportunity.

DJ: Awesome.

Foa Foa

Day 18

Tyler: We have a little bit of tree mail. To Foa Foa, this challenge tests mind skills, strengh, and mental strengh too. Send someone who has all of these or else you will rue. So who do we send. We need brains, bronze and concentration. I vote Trent.

Geoff: I second that.

Gwen: Trent it is.

Galu

Day 18

Cody: Rue means regret. We should send DJ when he gets back.

Challenge:

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to todays immunity challenge?

Everyone: Yes sir.

Chris: First things first. Ezekiel, I'll take back tribal immunity.

Chris takes the stick.

Chris: I will now bring in Duncan and DJ coming back from Exile Island.

DJ and Duncan walk onto Galu's platform.

Geoff: Hold on a sec...

Chris: Duncan changed the game. By going to Exile, he had the chance to switch teams. He chose that opportunity.

Lindsay: What?!

Geoff: That is so not fair!

Ezekiel: You want him? Here.

Ezekiel pushes Duncan.

Eva: We can't afford rubbish on our team. Duncan isn't the best player in the world.

Chris: Sorry, it's Duncan's choice. He is now part of the Galu tribe. Anyhow, for this challenge, two people from your team will hold up baskets while the members of the opposing team will atempt to throw cocunuts into the basket. The basket will get heavier as cocunuts go into them. The team with the last person standing wins immunity. Galu, three people sitting out.

Izzy: Cody, Harold and myself will be sitting out.

Chris: I'll give both teams a minute to strategize.

1 minute later:

Chris: Holding baskets for Galu: DJ and Duncan holding baskets for Galu. Geoff and Trent holding baskets for Foa Foa. Survivors ready?... Go! Izzy and Eva are getting those cocunuts in like clock work! Foa Foa are struggling to get any in. Gwen gets on in. Bridgette struggling. She has been a total klutz since Day 1. Trent can't hold on. Geoff can't hold on. Galu wins immunity! Galu, nice job. You win immunity again. Foa Foa, got nothin' for ya'.

Private:

Geoff: Tonights vote is obvious. Tyler is going home.

Foa Foa

Day 18

Private: I am struggling to make alliances with anyone, but that's no biggy bacause I have the immunity idol. It would be awesome for Geoff to leave, just watching him play the fake idol I out into play. First, I need someone who will talk to Geoff making hime need to be afraid that he's going home so that he plays the idol.

Tyler: Trent, we are voting Geoff out. Gwen and Bridgette are already onboard.

Trent: Alright.

Trent is with Geoff.

Trent: Dude play the idol tonight. You have a good chance of going home.

Geoff: Alright.

Treibal Council:

Chris: It is time to vote. Geoff, you're up.

The last person votes.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes. if anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Tyler and Geoff stand up. They each bring Chris their idols.

Chris: Tyler, this is a real idol. Geoff... I'm sorry, but this is fake.

Geoff's eyes widen. A wide grin goes across Tyler's face.

Chris: Any votes cast against Tyler will not count. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Still no votes for anybody. Tyler. The sixth person voted out of Total Drama Survivor...

Geoff, Trent, Gwen and Lindsay all look scared.

Chris: Geoff.

Geoff brings Chris his torch.

Chris: Geoff, the tribe has spoken. Well, I don't know what's going on at camp, but if someone can make a fake idol, I'd watch out for them. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Credits roll.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris: Last time on Survivor: The Galu tribe won another reward. They sent Duncan to Exile Island where he decided to switch teams. Galu outnumbered Foa Foa, 8-5. Foa Foa went to Tribal Council where there was a shock.

Chris: Geoff, this idol is fake.

Chris (narrating): Tyler had made a fake idol and got his way. Twelve are left, who will be voted out tonight?

Foa Foa

Night 18

Tyler and Trent are sitting next to each other.

Tyler: I put the fake idol into play.

Trent: No way.

Tyler: Yup.

Trent: Dude, you are a genius.

Theme Song:

Foa Foa

Gwen

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 Days

Galu

Bridgette

Cody

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

1 Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Galu

Day 19

Harold: Meet up with your rivals, see how the did. There will be a shock, so did think this is a fid.

Galu and Foa Foa walk up to a treasure chest.

Private:

Trent: So we walk up to this treasure chest and I open it.

Trent reads a note.

Trent: Congradulations Foa Foa and Galu, you are now one tribe! Woo hoo!

Everyone cheers.

Trent: You will move to the old Galu tribe spot. There will be a feast waiting up the hill.

They all see food.

Gwen: That's so cool.

Private:

Gwen: I've tried stating under the radar since the very begining. Now, I need to start winning some chalenges because right now, we don't have people to back us up if we screw up in a challenge to help us win. It is every survivor for themselves.

Private:

Cody: I made it into the merge with this idol. It's worth far more now. I don't know if someone on the other tribe has a puppet master, but now, I'm stopping everything strategic, so I don't pose as a threat.

Merged Tribe

Day 19

Cody: What should our team name be?

Harold: How about Aiga. It means extended family in Samoan.

Private:

Harold: I read up before I came on this show. It didn't think it was a game of outwit, outlast and outsurvive. Chris said it was our choice.

Aiga

Day 20

Ezekiel is carving a tally mark that is a line.

Private:

Ezekiel: I didn't think I'd make it to twenty days. I mean, I thought I could do it, but I thought my tribe would vote me out early.

Aiga

Day 21

Bridgette: Treemail. De Ja Vu. That's it?

Challenge:

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in a bit surprised at what they see.

Chris: First things first. Bridgette, I'll take back tribal immunity. There is no more tribal council. Now there is individual immunity. And today, there are two immunities. One for the guys and one for the girls. T-ball is the challenge again. Let's go. Cody, you're up.

Cody hits the two.

Chris: Cody is on the board with two.

Trent hits the three.

Chris: Trent now has the lead.

Tyler doesn't even get in a space.

Chris: Tyler, doesn't even make it in.

DJ hits the four.

Chris: DJ is now in the lead.

Ezekiel hits the five.

Chris: Ezekiel now in the lead.

Harold hits the one.

Chris: In order to beat Ezekiel, Duncan needs to tie his score or get a ten.

Duncan hits the ten.

Chris: Duncan wins individual immunity! Now the girls.

Gwen hits the three.

Chris: Gwen has three.

Lindsay hits the one.

Chris: Gwen is still in the lead.

Bridgette hits the four.

Chris: Bridgette is now in the lead.

Eva hits the ten.

Chris: Eva hits the ten. Izzy needs to tie the score to win.

Izzy hits the ten.

Chris: We have a tie. Well, I don't know what to do here. So, who do the girls want to win immunity.

Bridgette, Gwen and Lindsay: Eva.

Chris: Eva wins immunity! Eva and Duncan are safe at tribal. They are guarenteed a 1 in 11 chance at 1 million dollars. 1 of the ten of you are going home tonight at Tribal Council. Time for the twist. Duncan, pick somebody to go to Exile Island.

Duncan: Harold.

Harold has an angry look.

Chris: Eva, you pick somebody to go to Exile Island with Harold.

Eva: Izzy.

Chris: Izzy and Harold will be back for Tribal Council. Harold, here's a map. Eva nd Duncan have immunity. Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, got nothing for you. See you at Tribal Council.

Aiga

Day 21

Trent: Tyler, we have to vote out Izzy. If we can convince the Galu tribe to vote out Izzy, that's it. And Izzy will have no way of stopping it. The only thing that would be real is if she found the immunity idol.

Exile Island

Day 21

Harold: You must each choose an urn.

Harold's has nothing. Izzy's has a note.

Izzy reads the clues.

Izzy: This is sounding a lot like tree mail.

Tribal Council:

Chris: I will now bring in Harold and Izzy returning from Exile Island. It is time to vote. Duncan and Eva, you have immunity. Do you want to give it to someone else?

Eva: Now way!

Duncan has a smirk.

Duncan: I want to give it to Izzy.

Everyone looks shocked.

Chris: Gwen, you're up.

After voting:

Chris: I'll go tally the votes. If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you want o play it, now would be the time to do so.... Okay, I'll read the votes. Duncan. Cody. Duncan. Cody. Duncan. Bridgette. 3 votes Duncan. 2 votes Cody. 1 vote Bridgette. Duncan. 4 votes Duncan. 2 votes Cody. 1 vote Bridgette. DJ. Harold. Duncan. The seventh person voted out of Total Drama Survivor and the first member of our jury, Duncan. Duncan bring me your torch.

Duncan brings Chris his torch.

Chris: Duncan, the tribe has spoken.


	10. Life at Ponderosa: Duncan

Chris: Duncan, the tribe has spoken.

Total Drama Survivor

Life at Ponderosa

Duncan: It's as if once you leave the game, you feel like verything you were plating for means nothing. Unless, you're in the jury. I matter. I vote. Who knows, I could be the deciding vote.

Duncan gets in a car and sees food.

Duncan: Oh, that looks so good.

Duncan eats a cookie, an apple and two brownies. Duncan gets weighed.

Nurse: You lost 15 pounds.

Duncan: That's no surprise considering Foa Foa never won a food reward challenge.

Duncan goes into this shack.

Duncan: Oh my god.

Duncan grabs spagetti, a salad, a burger and some wine.

Duncan: Yeah, this is how I want to eat.

Duncan goes into the bathroom.

Duncan: Finally, after 21 days, I get to brush my teeth.

Duncan goes into his room.

Duncan: A shower.

Duncan takes a shower and goes to bed. Before he goes to bed, he says-

Duncan: Best night of my life.

Day 2

Duncan walks into breakfast.

Duncan: They had everything: eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, toast, just every breakfast item you can think of.

Duncan walks by treemail.

Duncan: It says I have to raise my flag.

Duncan raises a flag.

Duncan: I am the king of Ponderosa!

Day 3

Duncan: I went to the entertainment room and just played football games.

Duncan walks into his room.

Duncan: I basically decided to wear my normal clothes to Tribal tonight. It will be interesting to see Harold and everyone else who voted me off. Yeah, I would've guessed Harold would have voted for me.

Duncan gets in a car.

Chris: I will now bring in Duncan, voted out at the last Tribal Council.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris: Previously on Survivor: The two tribes merged; Galu, with an 8-4 advantage over Foa Foa, had two of thier own win immunity. Duncan showed loyalty to his tribe when he gave his immunity to Eva. Duncan didn't think he was getting voted off, but in the end, the survivors had a Plan B:

Harold: The plan is if Duncan gives his immunity to Eva, we vote Duncan.

Chris: Duncan got blinsighted by his own tribe. But did Harold's leadership put a target on his back?

Cody: I want to control the game. I also want to stay under the radar. If Harold controls the game, I just lost control.

Chris: 11 are left, who will be voted out next?

Aiga

Night 21

Harold and Cody are talking.

Harold: Pretty big move, wouldn't you say?

Cody: We need to vote out Bridgette next.

Harold: What kind of physical threat does Bridgette have?

Cody: Beth told her and DJ, I have the idol.

Harold: It would be more strategic to vote out DJ, since he is more of a physical threat... That's not rocket science.

Cody: Alright Harold. Final two, me and you.

Private:

Cody: I don't plan on bringing Harold to the end. Who would you rather vote for? Harold is a more honest person. But what I do in this game is what I do in this game.

Intro:

Aiga

The merge tribe

Gwen

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 Days

Bridgette

Cody

DJ

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

One Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Aiga

Day 22

Ezekiel makes another tally mark. He goes over to tree mail.

Ezekiel: What the ____?

Ezekiel finds a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Tyler walks over.

Tyler: Ezekiel, what is that?

Ezekiel: Look.

Tyler: Oh, my god.

Private:

Tyler: There is a hidden immunity idol in the Galu camp. I think Cody might have it. We are the two major strategists.

Tyler goes up to Cody.

Tyler: You have the idol.

Cody: Alright.

Cody shows Tyler the idol.

Tyler: We need to be in an alliance.

Cody: Why?

Tyler: You want a stragist to win. If we make it to the final two, one of us has to win. Final three: Me, you and Harold. We join forces with Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy and make it to the final six.

Cody: Why?

Tyler: Ezekiel has a clue to the idol. We want him to no it's not there, it's in your pocket. Then we have six strong and vote everyone out in this order: DJ, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel, Harold and then the jury takes its toll.

Challenge:

Chris: Ready to get to todays reward challenge?

Everyone: Yup.

Chris: For todays challenge, you will divide into two teams: Purple and yellow. On my go, you will race to retrieve a set of white and black cocunuts. Once all four sets are retrieved, you will use the white cocunuts to make a four digit number. Then a blinfolded member, using only thier sense of touch, will make the same number. Once you think you have the number, you will pull a bar that will raise a flag. Want to know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: The winning team will be taken directly from here to an enormous rock slide. It's all fresh water when you slide in. The winning team will also get a feast filled with fried chicken, chocolate brownies and pie. There will also be a twist that I will explain after. Worth playing for?

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: We will have a random draw for teams.

After draw:

Chris: We have our teams. On the purple: Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, DJ and Ezekiel. On the yellow: Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Eva and Harold. That leaves Izzy, the odd one out. Here's what you do: You get to support a team. If you end up supporting the team that wins, you go on the reward with them.

Izzy: I'd have to say... Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, DJ and Zeke.

Chris: Izzy supporting the yellow team. I'll give you a minute to strategize.

1 minute later:

Chris: Working with the numbers for purple: Bridgette, yellow: Harold. Survivors ready?... go!

Gwen, Trent, Lindsay and Tyler run out.

Tyler: Come on Lindsay!

Lindsay is behind.

Chris: Gwen and Trent have the first set of cocunuts for purple.

Tyler gets the pole and runs back but purple gets it frst. DJ and Ezekiel run out.

Chris: Cody and Eva are out for yellow. They have a tie! Back out for purple and back out for yellow. Everyone. Gwen and Trent in the lead, Tyler and Lindsay are bac. It's a tie. All of the cocunuts are back Start working on the puzzle.

DJ: Turn that one to the left.

Eva: Move that one down.

Ezekiel: Turn that down.

Gwen: Put that up.

Chris: Everyone shouting out orders!

Gwen: That's it, 4673.

Eva: That's it, 7346.

Eva and Gwen: 47637436!

Harold is on the puzzle.

Bridgette: What?

Eva: 7346!

Gwen: No! 4673!

Bridgette: What?

Chris: Harold has the puzzle, he pulls up the flag, yellow wins reward! Yellow, right over there. Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel and Izzy: Got nothin' for ya'.

At rock slide:

Tyler immediatly walks to the basket of food while the rest go on the rock slides.

Tyler finds a note. It's a clue to the immunity idol.

Tyler (whispering): You've won a reward, you'll have fun and you'll eat. But you didn't come her for food, you came to compete. The real prize is information on how to stay safe in this game. Hidden at your camp is an idol and immunity is its name.

Private:

Tyler: Apparently, there is another hidden immunity idol being put into play. I knew it woudn't be long before Chris decided to put another one into play. I told Cody I hoped one of us won, now all I have to do is make sure that person is me. When I get back I'm gonna tell Cody I have the idol even if I don't. That will intern put a target on his back for telling people that. People will tell me, I'll tell Cody, Cody will play the idol, Chris will put the idol back into play, Cody will find the idol, and one of us will win the game.

Aiga

Day 22

Private:

Cody: I'm gonna look for that idol, find it and give it to Tyler.

Cody walks over to the same spot he found his idol and finds the other one.

Private:

Cody: I now have two hidden immunity idols. I have a 100 percent chance of winning the game.

The reward winners come back. Cody immediatly pulls Tyler into the woods.

Tyler: I have a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Cody: I have it.

Cody pulls the idol out of his pocket.

Tyler:...That's how we play this game!

Cody: And I'm givin' it to you.

Tyler: We are now back in control of this game.

Immunity Challenge:

Chris: Come on in guys!

Chris: Ready to get to todays immunity challenge?

Everyone nods.

Chris: First things first: Eva and Izzy: I will take back individual immunity. Immunity, back up for grabs. For todays challenge, you will all have an asigned spot. In the spots are two bags of puzzle pieces. Your task: Throw a hook out to retrieve the puzzle pieces. The first three to get thier bags, move on to the second part of the challenge: Putting together a puzzle. First person to correctly assemble thier puzzle, wins immunity and is guarenteed a one in ten shot at a million dollars. Worth playing for?

Everyone: Yes. We'll draw for spots; let's get started.

After spot drawing:

Chris: Survivors ready?... Go!

DJ has his first bag. Bridgette has her first bag and so does Izzy. DJ, Bridgette and Izzy all have thier second bag. Just like that, the first part of this challenge is over.

Second part:

Chris: You are making three words from these tiles. Survivors ready?... Go!

Bridgette gets guarenteed and final.

DJ and Izzy get guarenteed.

Bridgette has four.

Bridgette: Chris!

Chris walks over.

Chris: Guarenteed final four. Bridgette wins individual immunity! Izzy, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, DJ and Harold: One of you is going home tonight. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. I'll see you at Tribal Council. (to Bridgette) Congradulations.

Bridgette: Thank you.

Aiga

Day 24

Bridgette and DJ are talking.

Bridgette: We have to vote out Cody. Have you seen the way he strategizes?

DJ: Yeah, he has got to go.

Izzy is walking by camp.

DJ: Izzy! We have to vote out Cody.

Izzy: What?

Private:

Izzy: I might vote out Cody... I might vote out DJ. I am a swing vote.

Tribal Council:

Chris: I will now bring in the jury... Duncan was voted out at the last Tribal Council. It is time to vote. Cody, you're up.

Cody votes for DJ.

Cody: You are the biggest physical threat. I need to get you out early. Hope I still get your jury vote.

DJ writes down Cody's name.

DJ: You're strategizing is out of the roof good. I really don't need your jury vote.

The last person votes.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes. If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.... Okay, I'll read the votes. First vote: DJ... Cody... DJ... Cody. That's two votes Cody, two votes DJ... Cody... DJ... Cody... DJ. That's four votes DJ, four votes Cody... DJ... Cody. That's five votes for DJ and Cody. I'll read the last vote... Tyler. We have a tie. In the event of a tie, we have a revote. After the re-vote thee will not be a tie.

After re-vote:

Chris: I'll go tally the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediatly. First vote... DJ... Cody... DJ... Cody... DJ... Cody... DJ... Cody. I'll read the final vote... The ninth person voted out and the second member of the jury... DJ. That's five votes. Tonight, that's enough. Bring me your torch.

DJ brings Chris his torch.

Chris: DJ, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs DJ's torch.

Chris: Time to go.

DJ gives Bridgette a thumbs up and then leaves.

Chris: So since the merge there have been two Tribal Councils, one hidden immunity idol played, and one blind sight. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Credits roll.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris: Previously on Survivor: Harold, Cody and Tyler joined forces with Ezekiel and Eva. Trent, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay and Bridgette all formed an alliance. Bridgette won immunity and it was DJ who got the boot. 10 are left, who will be voted out next?

Aiga

Night 24

Private:

Cody: That could not have played out any better. First, DJ left. Second, I got Izzy on my side. And third, I didn't need to play the idol.

Cody: Harold, we did it.

Harold: I know. We finally have the numbers.

Ezekiel: Eva, we did it. Izzy, what was that?

Izzy: I really don't know.

Ezekiel: Well, you better get on our side.

Intro:

Aiga

The merge tribe

Gwen

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 days

Bridgette

Cody

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

The Jury

Duncan

DJ

1 Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Aiga

Day 25

Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva, Cody, Tyler and Harold are together.

Tyler: All of the Foa Foa's are going after me. They're upset that I didn't stick with them.

Harold: If the Foa Foa's are going after you, you have three votes. If Bridgette is going after Cody, that's one vote. All that has to happen is have four votes against Bridgette.

Ezekiel: Why Bridgette? She isn't a threat and she's a Galu.

Harold: She knows Cody has the idol.

Eva: I don't fell comfortable voting out Bridgette, either.

Izzy: Neither do I.

Private:

Cody: Okay, now, all of a sudden, Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy are breaking our alliance. What?!

Cody: So you guys are breaking the alliance.

Eva: Yeah.

Cody: Why would you do something stupid like that?

Izzy: We do what we want to do and we don't need to take any of this from you. So get out of our faces, okay?

Cody: No, you broke the alliance so I don't know if you're putting a target on your ba-

Izzy: What makes you so almighty. Do you tihnk your the god of Survivor just because you're the best strategist? You know what?

Cody: Oh, what!?

Izzy: I don't think you or Tyler are going to make it to the end.

Cody: Say it, go ahead.

Reward challenge:

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to today's reward challenge?

Everyone: Yup.

Chris: For today's challenge, one person will be tied onto a platform tied to a set of ropes. Four people will be holding the ropes, holding that person up. On my go, the people with the ropes with do whatever they can to get 12 numbered flags. First team to get all twelve flags in their slot wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yeah.

Chris: The winning team will be taken directly from here onto a plane to the neighboring island of Savaii where they will enjoy a feast. Along with that, a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Worth playing for.

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: We will randomly pick teams, let's get started.

After ramdom draw for teams:

Chris: We have our teams. In the cradle for yellow, Trent. Holding the ropes, Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva and Gwen. In the cradle for purple, Cody. Holding the ropes, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay and Bridgette. For reward, Survivors ready... GO!

After a few flags:

Chris: Purple has one, yellow has five. Purple has two and what is purple doing. Tyler and Harold seem to be leading Cody away from the flag. Just like that, yelow wins reward! Yellow, you will be taken from here to Savaii and will enjoy a feast and have a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Thier is one twist, you will choose one member from purple to go to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?

Ezekiel (whispering): We have to send Harold.

Trent: What?

Eva: Trust him.

Chris: Who's it gonna be?

Ezekiel: Harold.

Chris: Harold, grab your stuff, head to Exile Island. Tyler, Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette, got nothin' for ya'. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Trent, Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, the plane is waiting for you.

Exile Island

Day 25

Harold: Clue or Comfort. Clue. Harold gets the clue. Hidden on this Island is safety in this game. On a tree, a dragon painted, a dragon you must tame. What?

Private: Right now, I'm making a spear. I found a pointed rock in the woods and a stick.

Harold has his spear and is walking around. He sees the dragon.

Harold is about to stab it but then sits down.

Harold: Oh nobel one, you must learn the ways of the force from Yoda on he Dagobah system...

All of a sudden, the tree opens and the hidden immunity idol is right thier.

Harold: Thank you, nobel dragon.

Savaii

Day 25

Ezekiel: This food is amazing.

Eva: Found the clue.

Izzy: The treasure is under moss rock. A rolling stone gathers no moss. If you don't find the idol, it will be your loss.

Ezekiel: The idol's under a stinken' rock.

Aiga

Day 25

Bridgette: Right now, I'm looking for the idol.

Lindsay: Bridgette, uh, Tyson told me that the idol thingy was in his bag and he could trust me not to tell anyone.

Private:

Bridgette (laughing): What an idiot! Stupid, stupid little girl, bad strategy.

Bridgette waits for Tyler to get back and then takes the idol from his bag.

Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Gwen and Trent come back.

Ezekiel: Hi.

Ezekiel runs over to the wall with a square rock with moss, pulls it up, grabs the idol, and runs away.

Immunity Challenge:

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: I will now bring in Harold, returning from Exile Island.

Chris: And then there were ten. Ready to get to today's immunity challenge?

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: Today's challenge is simple. You will all stand on very small perches. You will stand there as long as you can. There will be temtations. Last person standing wins immunity. We'll draw for spots.

After spots.

Chris: This challenge has officially begun.

30 minutes later:

You guys have been up there for a while. No one has gotten down.

Harold: Got any chocolate and peanut butter?

Cody (laughing): I'll take off all my clothes for chocolate and peanut butter.

Chris: Cody, no one wants to see that. However, I do have chocolate and- Cody, Cody! Put your clothes back on! Okay, you can have the chocolate and peanut butter. Just get dressed! God!

Cody jumps off and gets the chocolate and peanut butter.

Tyler slips and falls.

Chris: This challenge takes alot of momentum.

1 hour in:

Chris: You have been out there for a while. I have three cheeseburgers and fries. First three get it. Trent, Ezekiel and Gwen are out. They get it.

For some reason, Lindsay jumps off.

Chris: Lindsay, you don't get the food.

Lindsay: I know.

1 Hour 30 Minutes in:

Chris: I have two hot fudge sundaes.

Izzy and Bridgette jump in.

Chris: Izzy and Bridgette get it.

3 Hours In:

Chris: I will give food to the whole tribe if someone drops out.

Harold: Eva, you can make friends.

Lindsay: I won't vote you out.

Tyler: Me neither.

Cody: I won't.

Trent and Gwen: Neither will I.

Izzy: I promise.

Eva jumps off.

Chris: Harold wins Immunity!

Harold: Finally.

Harold jumps down.

Chris: Harold, you certainly earned it. Harold is the only one safe at Tribal Council. For the rest of you, one of the nine of you will become the third memeber of the jury. You have the afternoon to think about it.

Aiga

Day 25

It's raining really hard and everyone is in the shelter.

Private:

Harold: We can't startegize because the rain is coming down but we hope everyone makes the right decision.

Tribal Council:

Chris: I will now bring in the memebers of the jury. Duancan and DJ, voted out at the last Tribal Council. Let's talk about today. Harold, what was it like back at camp?

Harold: Well, Chris, all I have to say is I'm happy that I have Immunity because we couldn't strategize so we couldn't talk about what was going on, so it could've been me if I didn't have immunity.

Chris: Eva, what was the feast like?

Eva: It would've been nice if it didn't rain. Everything got soaked. Makes me want to change time so that I didn't lose Immunity.

Chris: Okay well, does everyone have all the information they need to make this vote?

Trent: If I may, I would like to ask Cody a question.

Cody: Okay.

Trent; Do you have the Immunity Idol?

Cody: Trent, I have never gone to Exile Island, never had a clue, there is nothing that points at me having the Idol.

Chris: I will just remind everyone that there were three Idol's put out... Three have been found. Harold, you have Immunity, Based on what you said, I can't imagine you're giving it up.

Harold: I'm gonna keep it.

Chris: Harold is the only one safe. Tonight's vote is gonna be fun. Because there are so many idol's, you will play the idol afetr the votes are read. It is time to vote. Trent, you're up.

Trent votes for Cody.

Trent: I don't have the idol, no one in my aliance has the idol, I think you have the idol. Sorry.

Cody votes for Bridgette.

Cody: We had a plan put into motion, I hope my alliance comes through with me.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, th person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediatly. I'll read the votes. First vote, Bridgette... Cody... Tyler. That's one vote for Bridgette, Cody and Tyler... Bridgette... Cody... Tyler... Bridgette... Cody... Tyler. That's three votes for Bridgette, Cody and Tyler. The tenth person voted out and the third memeber of our Jury... Cody. Only one question remains, did you find the idol.

Cody:... Yes, I did.

Cody gives Chris the idol.

Chris: Now we have a tie. Does Brdgette or Tyler have the idol.

Tyler: Yes, sir.

Tyler gives Chris the idol.

Chris: Bridgette, bring me your torch.

Bridgette brings him her torch.

Chris: Bridgette, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs Brigette's torch.

Bridgette: Good luck guys.

Chris: Well after the vote, we have revealed that there was no startegizing today or that vote wouldn't have been as complicated. One more thing, these to idols are going back in the game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Next time on Survivor:

Things heat up between the Cody, Harold and Tyler alliance with the Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy alliance.

Cody: Would you just join our alliance before something bad happens.

The alliances become even, and there is a huge shock.

Gwen: Oh my god.

Credits roll.

Votes:

Tyler: Bridgette

Trent: Cody

Bridgette: Cody

Ezekiel: Tyler

Eva: Tyler

Cody: Bridgette

Harold: Bridgette

Izzy: Tyler

Gwen: Cody

Lindsay: Cody


	13. Chapter 13

Chris: Previously on Survivor. Tensions flew with the startegy and outcast aliance.

Cody: You know fine, drop from the alliance... coward.

Private:

Ezekiel: What Cody doesn't know is that I have the Hidden Immunity Idol.

Chris: At the Immunity Challenge.

Chris: Harold wins Immunity!

Chris: Harold won Immunity for the first time. At Tribal Council, it was revealed that there was no talk of startegy. Dues to so many Immunity Idols being played, it was Bridgette who got the boot.

Chris: Bridgette, the Tribe has spoken.

Chris: Nine are left, who will be voted out tonight?

Aiga

Night 25

Cody: Wow, we did it.

Tyler: That was stressful.

Private:

Harold: Tonight at Tribal Council, Chris said there three Hidden Immunity Idols. All three had been found. I asume that meant me, Tyler and Cody. But I spied on Ezekiel and he has an Idol. So that makes four. So something doesn't add up. One of ours is fake.

Intro:

Aiga

The Merge Tribe

Gwen

Lindsay

Trent

Tyler

39 Days

Cody

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

The Jury

Duncan

DJ

Bridgette

1 Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Reward Challenge

Chris: Come on in guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: And then there were nine. Before we get to today's Reward Challenge, I want you to step onto the mat of the tribe that you were previously on. Verbally, I want you to tell me who w=had the most tribe spirit. Who was Foa Foa Yellow and who was Galu Purple? Foa Foa?

Trent: Gwen.

Chris: Galu?

Ezekiel: Izzy.

Chris: Gwen and Izzy, take a spot on the Galu and Foa Foa mats. We're picking new tribes.

Cody: What the ____!

Chris: Izzy, since there are more Galu, you will pick and pick who you want from any tribe. You have to pick a guy.

Izzy: Ezekiel.

Gwen: Trent.

Izzy: Eva.

Gwen: Lindsay.

Chris: Izzy, pick one last guy.

Izzy: Harold.

Chris: Gwen, pick Cody or Tyler.

Gwen:... Cody.

Chris: We have the new tribes. On Galu: Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva and Harold. On Foa Foa: Gwen, Lindsay, Trent and Cody. That leaves Tyler. You are the onlt one safe at the next Tribal Council.

Tyler: Yes!

Chris: You will go to Exile Island. You will return to the next Tribal Council. Which ever tribe loses a member, you will join that tribe. Head on out. The rest of you have no reward challenge. Head back to your new camps. The Foa Foa's should know where to go. One more thing, there is one Hidden Immunity Idol at each camp and at Exile Island.

Galu

Day 26

Harold: Back at the old camp. We better take down the flag.

The Galu's put up a Galu flag.

Private:

Harold: Chris said that there is one Hidden Immunity Idol at each camp. I plan to find it because mine could be a fake, I mean, it doesn't look like the one's that Cody and Tyler played.

Harold looks at where he saw Ezekiel find the idol. He overheard where Ezekiel found the Idol, too. He found the Idol, too.

Exile Island

Day 26

Tyler: Clue or Comfort?... Clue! 'You must time the widl dragon, or you will get mamed. The Dragon you seek is the one that has a name.

Tyler looks around before he sees this shack. He walks over and sees Sugar Shack.

Private:

Tyler: The Sugar Shack was used by Sugar in Gabon. I can't believe the trasported it here.

Tyler saw that there was a computer with a dragon as the wall paper on it. He tried to get in, but the door was sealed. So, he climbed on a tree above the shackand dropped himself into the shack.

Tyler: I found the Idol! Wait?

Tyler sees a clue on the screen.

Tyler: You found the first part of Survivor memorobilia. The biggest lie in Survivor history lies on .

Tyler types in

Tyler: "It was either gonna be my buddy or my gradmother and she's not here for a reason. "Why" is that? She's just..." What does that mean? What you need lies directly ahead of you.

Tyler looks at a tree. It's shaped like a Y. Tyler digs around it and finds the Idol.

Tyler: Yes!

Foa Foa

Private: I am actually the only one here who wasn't a former Foa Foa. But, that's how the game goes, I guess. There is an Idol, and I hope to find it.

Immunity Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to today's Immunity Challenge?

Everyone: Yeah.

Chris: First things first. Harold, I'll take back Individual Immunity. Individual Immunity is no more.

Chris opens the Immunity Idol.

Chris: This is now what you covet. For today's challenge, you will each hold on to a giant log above the ground. Last person left standing, wins Immunity for there tribe.

Everyone gets on the log.

Chris: This challenge has officially begun. Right of the bat, Harold is slipping. Harold falls off. Cody, Gwen and Lindsay, all strugling. They all fall off. Just like that, Trent is the last one on for Foa Foa.

Elapsed Time 15 minutes

Chris: Trent, where you fealin' it?

Trent: Nowhere.

Chris: Ezekiel and Izzy, slipping. They fall off. It is between Trent and Eva. Trent slips and falls off. Galu wins Immunity! Galu, you certainly earned it. You will send one person to Exile Island.

Harold: If we send Cody, it helps us by having them need to vote someone off.

Ezekiel: Okay.

Chris: Who are you sending?

Harold: Cody.

Chris: Cody going to Exile Island. In addition, there will be a twist at Tribal Council. Grab your stuff, head back to camp.

Exile Island

Dy 27

Cody: Hey, Tyler.

Tyler: What the hell are you doing here?!

Cody: I'm Immune from the vote.

Foa Foa

Day 27

Gwen: We're voting out Lindsay, right?

Trent: Yes.

Tribal Council

Chris: I will now bring in the members of the Jury. Duncan, DJ and Bridgette. I will now bring in Cody and Tyler, returning from Exile Island. Trent, I have one question. What do you base your vote on?

Trent: Listen, Chris. Gwen and I are voting for Lindsay, hands down. She knows it, I know, we all know it. There isn't even a point in voting.

Chris: Gwen, are you voting for Lindsay?

Gwen: Absolutely.

Chris: Well, there's no reason to vote. Lindsay, bring me your torch.

Lindsay brings Chris her torch.

Chris: Lindsay, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs Lindsay's torch.

Lindsay: Good luck, you guys.

Chris: I said there will be a twist. The Jury, including Tyler and Cody, will vote somebody out. Cody, you're up.

After voting

Chris: I'll read the votes.

Chris gets the vote box.

Chris: Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediatly. I'll read the votes.

Gwen stands up.

Gwen: I'm sorry Trent.

Gwen gives Chris the Idol.

Chris: This is the Hidden Immunity Idol. Trent, you gotta bring me your torch.

Trent: Good luck, okay?

Trent brings Chris his torch.

Chris: Trent, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs Trent's torch.

Chris: Tyler, Cody, you can now join Foa Foa. Well after tonight, one thing is clear: Trust is a problem. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Credits roll.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris: Previously on Survivor: The Tribe was split into two tribes. Tyler and Harold both found Hidden Immunity Idols, but Cody couldn't. Galu won the Immunity Challenge and sent Cody to Exile Island. At Tribal Council, in a surprising turn of events, Lindsay and Trent got voted off. Seven are left, who will be voted out tongiht?

Foa Foa

Night 27

Cody: How the hell did you get that Idol?

Gwen: I learn from the best.

Private:

Cody: Gwen got extremely lucky tonight. We hope that a merge is right around the corner.

Tyler: If we lose, it's Gwen, habds down.

Cody: Totally.

Private:

Tyler: I feel vulnerable. I don't know how much I can trust him... I don't know how much he can trust me. Ha!

Intro

Foa Foa

Cody

Gwen

Tyler

39 Days

Galu

Eva

Ezekiel

Harold

Izzy

The Jury

Duncan

DJ

Bridgette

Lindsay

Trent

Reward Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Drop your buffs, you are merging into the Aiga Tribe.

Private:

Gwen: I feel like I'm in a position of power. You have Ezekiel, Eva and Izzy in one alliance and Harold, Cody and Tyler in another.

Chris: There is no Reward Challenge, you will all go to the former Galu Tribe camp.

Aiga

Day 28

Cody and Tyler walk up to Gwen.

Tyler: We need you to help us vote Eva out. I mean, face facts. Cody, Harold and I are probably never gonna win Immunity while Eva, Ezekiel and Izzy are very strong players.

Gwen: I'll think about it.

Ezekiel goes up to Gwen.

Ezekiel: Let's talk. You have to join our alliance. If it's endurance, guess who's winnin'? Cody or Harold. Tyler isn't much of a threat, but that's besides the point.

Gwen: I'll think about it.

Immunity Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: And then there were seven. First things first, Harold, I'll take back Immunity. Tribal Immunity is no more. Individual Immunity is now what you covet. Ready to get to today's Immunity Challenge?

Everyone: Yeah.

Chris: For today's challenge, you will all swim out and memorize a set of numbers. Remember the numbers and come back. First person to get all the umbers in the correct order wins Immunity. There is one more twist. You can participate in this challenge or you can eat. I will give you all two rocks. If you want to play, hold out the blue rock, if you want to eat, hold out the red rock. Everybody put your palm out, 3...2...1, reveal. Cody, Eva and Izzy are gonna play, everyone else is gonna eat. Take your spots, let's get started.

Chris: For immunity and a one in six shot at a million dollars, Survivors ready?... Go!

Everyone runs in the water. Eva and Izzy are in the water. Cody is struggling.

Chris: Eva and Izzy back. They are putting the numbers in. Thy're heading going back in the water. Cody now back.

Cody put in all his numbers.

Chris: Cody has all his numbers, can he add them up correctly?

Cody: Got it, Chris.

Chris looks at the numbers.

Chris:... Cody wins Immunity!

Cody: Yes!

Chris: Cody, come on over here. Cody is the only one safe at Tribal Council. Eva, Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Ezekiel, Gwen, one of you is going home. You have the afternoon to think about it. Head back to camp.

Aiga

Day 30

Tyler, Cody and Harold are sitting together.

Cody: Why do you think Ezekiel would sit out?

Tyler: This might be a longshot but remember Cody won that reward challenge? When he got back, he ran straight into the woods. He had a clue. There is no doubt in my mind that Ezekiel has the Idol.

Harold: So blindside Cody?

Tyler: I'll focus all the attention to me. I'll play the idol and Ezekiel will go home.

Ezekiel is sitting right behind them.

Private:

I have to play the idol tongiht or I'll go home.

Tribal Council

Everyone walks in.

Chris: I will now bring in the members of our jury: Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay and Trent, both voted out at the last Tribal Council. Let's talk about the Immunity Challenge. You had the option to sit out or eat. Tyler, why do you think Ezekiel, the biggest male physical threat would sit out?

Tyler: Cody, Harold and I discussed it and we think Cody has the idol.

Chris: What's your reasoning?

One time when Cody won the reward challenge, he came back and he immediatly ran into the forest. Why would he do that? I don't know, maybe he found the idol.

Chris: Ezekiel, can you understand why Tyler would think that?

Ezekiel: I understand, but I don't think he's right.

Chris: Harold, you have been to Exile Island. You are a smart guy, everyone knows it. Do you think people think you have the idol?

Harold: I really don't know. No one has really brought it up at camp, so perhaps.

Chris: Okay, Cody, you have Immunity, wanna give it up?

Cody: Never on my life.

Chris: Cody is the only one safe for the vote. It is time to vote. Tyler, you're up.

After voting:

Chris: I'll go tally the votes.

Chris gets the votes.

Chris: If anybody has the Hidden Immunity idol and you wanna play iy, now would be the time to do so.

Harold and Ezekiel stand up.

Chris: Ezekiel, this is an idol, Harold... this is not.

Chris throws it in the fire.

Chris: Once-

Harold: Chris, I'm not done yet.

Harold pulls out another idol.

Chris: Harold, _this_ is a hidden immunity idol. All votes for Harold and Ezekiel don't count. I'll read the votes. Harold... Ezekiel... Harold... Ezekiel... Harold... Ezekiel. Still no votes for anybody... Harold. We have a wierd scenario. We will have another vote. Harold, Cody and Ezekiel cannot be voted for. Cody, Tyler, Eva, Izzy and Gwen will vote. You can vote for anybody you want. Tyler, you're up.

After voting:

Chris: I'll go tally the votes.

Chris has the votes.

Chris: If anybody else has the hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so.

Tyler stands up.

Chris: This is a hidden immunity idol. All votes for Tyler will not count. First vote... Tyler... Tyler... Tyler... Eva... Izzy. We have a tie. In the event of a tie, Eva and Izzy will not vote, the rest of you can only vote for Izzy or Eva. It is time to vote. Tyler, you're up.

After voting:

Chris: I'll go tally the votes.

Chris gets the votes.

Chris: Eva, Izzy, if either of you have the hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so.... Okay, I'll read the votes... First vote, Eva... Izzy... Eva... Izzy... I'll read the final vote. The thirteenth person vote out and the sixth member of our jury... Eva. Eva, you have to bring me your toch.

Eva brings Chris her torch.

Chris: Eva, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs Eva's torch.

Chris: Time for you to go.

Eva leaves.

Chris: Well tonight was an interesting vote. Two of these idol's will be rehidden. One at Exile Island and the other at camp. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Keep Reading for scenes from our next episode.

Next time on Survivor:

Chris: Two alliances will emerge.

Cody: Right now, no one has the idol. That has to change. A reward challenge will leave everyone in shock.

Cody: Oh my god.

Votes

First vote

Tyler: Ezekiel

Gwen: Harold

Cody: Ezekiel

Eva: Harold

Ezekiel: Harold

Harold: Ezekiel

Izzy: Harold

Next vote

Tyler: Izzy

Gwen: Tyler

Cody: Eva

Eva: Tyler

Izzy: Tyler

Re-vote

Tyler: Eva

Gwen: Izzy

Cody: Eva

Harold: Eva

Ezekiel: Izzy

Credits roll


	15. Chapter 15

Chris: Previously on Survivor: The two tribes merged, leaving Gwen as the swing vote.

Gwen: I definitely feel like I'm in a position of power.

Chris: At the immunity challenge, Cody won immunity. An interesting series of votes, left Eva with a snuffed torch. Six are left, who will be voted out tonight.

Aiga

Night 30

Cody: Well everything worked out for the best, right?

Tyler: We did get the strongest competitor out.

Harold: Yeah, and we got the hidden immunity idol out.

Ezekiel and Harold talk.

Ezekiel: How the ____ did you know I was voting for you?

Harold: My eye and ear senses are totally hightened. I could tell you were back there You wanted tyler to pull out the idol and waste it, and you wanted me to get voted out with the idol.

Private:

Ezekiel: Harold is smart, he can't win the reward or be sent to Exile Island or else he'll find the idol no problem. It's not possible for him not to.

Ezekiel goes up to Izzy.

Ezekiel: Harold really needs to go next Tribal, okay?

Izzy: Duh, he's incredible. He's like Mr. Harvard, Stanford, Yale guy. And he played an awesome social game. I know he has to go.

Intro

Aiga

The Merge Tribe

Cody

Ezekiel

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Tyler

39 Days

The Jury

Duncan

DJ

Bridgette

Lindsay

Trent

Eva

1 Survivor

Reward Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: And then there were six. Ready to get to today's reward challenge?

Everyone: Yes. What kind of Survivor would it be without the Survivor auction. Bidding will be paid in twenty. Sharing money and food is not allowed. First item, a chocolate cake.

Cody: 20

Izzy: 100

Ezekiel: 120

Gwen: 200

Chris: 200 hundred to Gwen, going once, going twice, sold to Gwen for $200.

Gwen gets the chocolate cake and sits down.

Chris: Next item will remain covered.

Cody: 300

Chris: 300, going once, going twice, sold to Cody for three hundred.

Chris: This is what you bought.

Chris reveals a bottle.

Chris: Open the bottle, read it out loud.

Cody: You must send one person to Exile Island. You will get all the cash they have.

Harold winks at Cody.

Cody: I'm gonna send my buddy Harold.

Harold gives Cody a high-five and then gives him all his cash.

Chris: Next item, peanut butter and chocolate. Heard Harold wanted this; can't get it now. We'll start the bidding at 20.

Izzy: 100.

Gwen: 300.

Cody:... 320.

Gwen: You bastard.

Cody smiles at her.

Chris: 320, going once, twice, sold to Cody for $320.

Cody takes a bite out of the chocolate.

Cody: Money well spent.

Chris: Next item, a huge advantage in the next Immunity Challenge.

Cody: I'll go 480.

Ezekiel: 500.

Chris: Sold to Ezekiel for $500. Keep it sealed until we get to the Immunity Challenge.

Ezekiel gets the bottle.

Chris: Next item will remain covered.

Cody: 200.

Gwen: 300.

Izzy: 320.

Chris: 320, going once, going twice, sold to Izzy for $320. Let's see what you bought.

Chris reveals a bottle.

Chris: Read what it says out loud.

Izzy: Head back to camp, the auction is over.

Chris: That note was self explanitory.

Everyone leaves.

Exile Island

Day 31

Harold: I was sent to Exile, again. I'm hoping to find the Idol but I only have one clue. Clue #1: To find this, you must dig deep. Over by a sandy hill, Immunity you will keep. It doesn't even show me where the sandy hill is. But if my calculations in temperatur climate are correct, that spot would be the only one that got sandy.

Harold walks over. He finds the crater and digs. He finds the Idol.

Harold: The next clue was probably a map. I don't need it though. I have the Idol. I plan to keep it that way.

Aiga

Day 31

Cody and Tyler are talking.

Cody: Who are you thinking next?

Tyler: Well, Ezekiel or Izzy are strong competitors, but Gwen could get alot of Jury votes because she played a great social game.

Private:

Tyler: Cody, Harold and I have an equal shot at winning because we screwed over the same people. Some more so than others. We plan to get Ezekiel, then Izzy, then Gwen out next.

Cody: Don't forget, Gwen has an equel shot at winning final Immunity 'cause she's as strong as us.

Tyler: I guess we'll let the chips fall where they mey then.

Aiga

Day 32

Ezekiel: Izzy, I think they're gonna take you out first 'cause you're a huge threat in challenges, even more so than me.

Izzy: Really? I think they would take you out first. You seem like more of a threat. It's out of our control now. If we could take someone out though, it would definitely be Harold. He has a better shot at winning than Cody or Tyler.

Ezekiel: We need to regain control.

Exile Island

Day 32

Harold: I'm so freakin' hungry, I could eat a whole goat. That's how hungry I am. I wouldn't even eat goat if I wasn't so hungry. I got nothin' out of that auction. But I was practically asking to be taken winking at Cody.

Immunity Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: I will now bring in Harold, returning from Exile Island. Ready to get to tody's challenge.

Everyone: Yes.

Cody: Hell yes.

Chris: First thing's first. Cody, I'll take back Immunity.

Chris puts Immunity back on the cross.

Chris: Immunity, again, back up for grabs. For today's challenge, You will answer questions about tribe mates. When you get a question right, you get to take a chop at a rope. You will all have a mask that is hanging on a pole. A huge log is attached to three ropes. Once someone breaks your rope three times, you are out. Last person without their log to hit their mask wins Immunity; is gauranteed a 1 in 5 shot at a million dollars.

Chris: First quetion, who would you trust with your life? We took a poll from all of you, person with the most votes is the right answer. Everyone says Gwen. The correct answer is... Gwen. Cody, chop first.

Cody hits Ezekiel's rope.

Ezekiel hits Harold's.

Harold hits Ezekiel's.

Izzy hits Harold's.

Gwen hits Cody's.

Tyler hits Ezekiel's.

Chris: Just like that, Ezekiel is out of the challenge. Come take a spot on the bench. Next question, who is the snake of the tribe? Cody, Tyler and Harold all said Cody. Izzy said Harold. Gwen said Tyler. The correct answer is... Cody. Cody, Tyler and Harold got it right.

Tyler hits Izzy's rope.

Harold hits Izzy's.

Cody hits Izzy's.

Chris: Izzy is out of the challenge. Next question, who is the rat of the tribe? Everyone says Gwen. The correct answer is... Gwen. Everyone got it right.

Cody hits Gwen's.

Tyler hits's Gwen's.

Gwen hit's Harold.

Chris: Harold is out but he gets to cut someone's rope.

Harold hits Gwen's.

Chris: Harold and Gwen are out of the challenge. Tyler has two ropes left, Cody has all three. Next question, who will most likely not make it on to the final five? Cody and Tyler both said Ezekiel. The correct answer is... Ezekiel. Cody hit Tyler's and Tyler hit Cody's. Next question, who is the provider of the tribe. Both say Izzy. The correct answer is... Izzy. Cody hits Tyler's. Cody wins Immunity for the second time in a row!

Cody: Yes!

Chris: Cody, come over here. Cody is the only one safe at Tribal Council. Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Harold, Ezekiel, one of you is going home. Have the afternoon to think about it.

Aiga

Day 33

Cody: Are we still with Ezekiel.

Tyler: Yeah. They're probably voting me, anyway.

Ezekiel: We have to blind side Harold tongiht.

Izzy: Okay, we'll tell Gwen.

Tribal Council

Everyone walks in.

Chris: I will now bring in the members of our jury: Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Trent, Lindsay and Eva voted out at the last Tribal Council. Let's talk about the Reward Challenge. Cody sent Harold to Exile Island. Was there strategy in that?

Cody: Absolutely. You said last Tribal Council that there was an Immunity Idol at Exile Island. Harold's a smart guy, probably the smartest one left. He can find that idol with one clue.

Chris: Harold, were you almost trying to go to Exile Island to find the idol?

Harold: Yeah, I gave him the wink and he knew what to do.

Chris: Ezekiel, do you think it will be you tonight?

Ezekiel: It might, but I hope to force a tie.

Chris: Okay, it is time to get to the vote. Cody, you have Immunity. You can give it up.

Cody: I think I'll keep it.

Chris: Cody is the only safe. The rest of you are fair game. It is time to vote, Ezekiel, you're up.

Ezekiel's vote: I'm sorry Harold, you seem like a great guy. It was either gonna be you or me tonight. I gotta do what I gotta do.

Harold's vote: Ezekiel, you played a good social game, you were great at challenges, all the moe reason to vote you out.

After voting:

Chris: I'll go get the votes.

Chris gets the votes.

Chris: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so.... I'll read the votes. First vote... Harold... Ezekiel... Harold... Ezekiel... Ezekiel... Harold. We have a tie. In the event of a tie, we would have a tie-breaker vote. It is time to vote. Cody, you're up.

After voting:

Chris: I'll go read the votes.

Chris gets the votes.

Chris: Harold, Ezekiel, if either one of you has the hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now owuld be the time to do so.

Harold stands up.

Chris: This is the hidden immunity idol. There's no point in reading the votes, it is autimatically Ezekiel going home. Ezekiel, grab your torch.

Ezekiel puts his torch in the slot.

Chris: Ezekiel, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs Zeke's torch.

Ezekiel: Bye guys.

Chris: Well based on tongihts votes, there is obviously a split tribe. The question is: which side will work together and make it to the end? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Keep reading for scenes from our next episode.

Next time on Survivor:

Chris: Izzy and Gwen have to win Immunity.

Izzy: If one of us wins, we'll give the other Immunity.

Gwen: Okay.

Private:

Gwen: I wouldn't give Immunity to Izzy. Is she nuts! Why would I do that? We are all playing for a million bucks.

Chris: And one castaway makes a shocking discoverey.

Voice: I found the Idol!

Votes:

Ezekiel- Harold

Harold- Ezekiel

Cody- Ezekiel

Izzy- Harold

Gwen- Harold

Tyler- Ezekiel

Re-vote

Cody- Ezekiel

Izzy- Harold

Gwen- Harold

Tyler- Ezekiel


	16. Chapter 16

Chris: Previously on Survivor: It was a tie in alliances; 3 vs. 3 At the reward challenge:

Cody: Harold.

Chris: Cody sent Harold to Exile Island, where he found the idol with one clue.

Harold: It takes a lot of knowledge to figure that out.

He played the Idol at Tribal Council, where he sent Ezekiel home. Five are left, who will be voted out tonight?

Aiga

Night 33

Izzy: Gwen, if one of us wins Immunity, we give the other Immunity, okay?

Gwen: Okay.

Private:

Gwen: Like I would give Immunity to Izzy. I need to win the game.

Izzy: So we're solid?

Gwen: Okay.

Cody, Tyler and Harold are talking.

Harold: We're getting down to the wire, here.

Cody: We really need to think about our strategy.

Private:

Harold: Cody and Tyler are completely solid. Nothing can break them up. If one of them wins Immunity in the final three, I'm gone.

Gwen: Hey Harold, have you ever thought about joining our alliance?

Harold: Yeah, Cody and Tyler will not split. I'll think about it.

Private:

Harold: This is the first time I have had paranoia. I think if I split the Cody, Tyler alliance, I'm gone if Izzy and Gwen win. So, who knows what will happen.

Intro:

Aiga

the merge tribe

Cody

Gwen

Harold

39 Days

Izzy

Tyler

The Jury

Duncan

DJ

Bridgette

Lindsay

Trent

Eva

Ezekiel

One Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Aiga

Day 34

Cody and Harold are talking.

Cody: I'm starting to question Harold's loyalty.

Tyler: I saw him talking to Gwen and Izzy this morning.

Gwen and Izzy are talking.

Gwen: I've been thinking about Harold. I don't know about his loyalty to us, personally.

Izzy: Alright, but remember our promise.

Gwen: Okay.

Private:

Gwen: It is so easy to play her. She's like a game of tennis.

Reward Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to today's Reward Challenge?

Everyone: Yup.

Chris: For today's challenge you will all swim out to a raft and collect three bags. You will then put the on a wood platform. You will then catapult the bag into a basket. First person to three bags wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: The winner of the challenge will go on a plane to a resort where there will be a shower, a feast, a bed and a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol. Let me be perfectly frank in telling you tonight is the last night you can play it. In addition, the winner will send one person to Exile Island. Worth playin' for?

Everyone: Yes.

Cody: Hell yeah.

Chris: Let's get started. For reward, Survivors ready?... Go!

Everyone runs out. Izzy swims past everyone else. She and Tyler get their first bag. They swim back.

Chris: Izzy and Tyler both have their first bag. Izzy gets it in. Tyler can't. Cody and Harold back. They get the bag in. Gwen trailing. She has her first bag. She gets it in. Tyler still on his first bag. Tyler, what's going on?

Tyler: I was never good at physical activity.

Chris: Izzy and Cody now back with their second bag. Cody and Izzy both have it in. Tyler... no luck. Harold has it in. It is between Cody and Izzy. They're both bag. Izzy goes to far. Cody gets it in. Cody wins reward!

Cody: Yes! Now we're talkin'!

Chris: Cody, you will leave here and go to a resort. First decision, who're you sendin' to Exile Island?

Cody: This is complete strategy. Tyler, find that idol.

Tyler: I'll try.

Chris: Now, who're you taking with you.

Cody: It's gotta be Harold.

Chris: Cody, Harold, you're reward is waiting for you.

Cody and Harold get on a plane and arrive.

Private;

Cody: I picked Harold because I don't know where his loyalty is really at.

Cody and Harold are having their feast.

Cody: Harold, Tyler and I don't know where your loyalty is really at.

Harold: You know I've been with you this whole time. Ever since the merge, you, me and Tyler have voted out every member of the jury.

Cody: Alright. Now where is that clue?

Harold: I think I'm gonna take a shower.

Harold gets in the shower and sees a water-proof clue.

Harold: What the hell? You've worked this hard, you found the clue. What you seek can only be seen, neer a rock close to the deep blue. For more, seek the fake apples in the basket.

Harold comes out of the shower. Cody goes in.

Harold scans the apples. He finds a phone.

Harold: Check your wallpaper. You've won this reward. You followed the clue. Look under the big rock, near the pool.

Harold walks near the pool. He looks under the rock. He finds the idol. Harold reads what the note says.

Harold: Congrats! You found the idol. You also get to keep the phone. Yes!

Exile Island

Day 34

Tyler: Clue or comfort. Clue. Sorry, the idol, is found. You cannot switch our choice. ____.

Private:

Tyler: The idol was apparently found, which sucks!

Aiga

Day 35

Private:

Gwen: Izzy and I are basically on the same page, so we have nothing to do.

All of a sudden, a box falls out of the sky. Izzy swims out and pulls it onto shore. She opens it and sees a note.

Izzy: Immediatly procede to Tribal Council.

Gwen and Izzy hike to Tribal Council.

They walk in.

Chris: I will now bring in the members f our Jury: Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay, Trent, Eva and Ezekiel voted out at the last Tribal Council. I will also bring in Harold and Cody returning from the reward challenge, and Tyler returning from Exile Island. Today, there is now Immunity Challenge. There is also no talking. You will just vote. Cody, you're up.

Cody votes for Izzy. He just shruggs.

Tyler votes for Gwen.

Tyler: Nice try, but Harold is ours.

Harold votes.

Gwen votes for Cody.

Gwen: Strategy this.

Izzy votes for Tyler.

I hope Gwen is with me.

Chris: I'll read the votes.

Chris gets the votes.

Chris: If anybody has the Hidden Immnity Idol, tonight is the last night you can play it... Okay. I'll read the votes. First vote... Cody. Second vote... Tyler. Third vote... Gwen. Fourth vote... Izzy. I'll read the final vote. Final vote............................................................................................................................ Izzy. Thirteenth person voted out and the eight member of our Jury.

Izzy brings Chris her torch.

Chris: Izzy, the tribe has spoken.

Chris snuffs Izzy's torch. Izzy leaves.

Chris: Well, you all made it to the final four. Two of you will face the jury. Two of you will get voted off. There's four days left, live it up. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night.

Credits roll.


	17. TDS Finale

Chris: Previously on Survivor. 22 Canadians set out on the adventure of a lifetime. The started out just surviving the elements and deciding when it was their time to go.

Owen: I want out.

Justin: I want out.

Katie and Sadie: We want out.

Chris: But then, it was a whole new ball game.

Chris: One at a time, you will be voted out of this game.

Chris (narrating): Foa Foa attendend the first Tribal Council where the vote was close.

Chris: Heather, the tribe has spoken.

Chris (narrating): But then Galu became the underdogs when Noah and Beth went home. But Galu prevaled.

Chris: Galu, Galu, Galu wins Immunity!

Chris (narrating): The Foa Foa's voted out Leshawna, Courtney and Geoff. Then, the merger came and Duncan became the first juror member. After that, it was obvious tribal lines were gone when DJ and Bridgette went home. All the alliances were even. But a switch changed the game.

Chris: Drop your buffs.

Chris (narrating): They were seperated into two tribes again and Lindsay and Trent went home. Then the merge came again and Gwen was the only one without an alliance. However, she became very useful as a swing vote. The Cody, Tyler and Harold alliance stayed strong and they voted out Eva, Ezekiel and Izzy. Tonight, the final four will compete in their final Immunity challenges. Two will become the final jury members, two will face the jury and one will outlast all the rest.

Intro:

Aiga

The Final Four

Cody

the strategist

Gwen

the nice one

39 Days

Harold

the smart one

Tyler

The flipper

One Survivor

Total Drama Survivor

Aiga

Night 36

Tyler, Harold and Cody all pound it.

Cody: The only way to guarentee one of us wins is to get Gwen out before the final tribal.

Aiga

Day 37

Private:

Gwen: I got up this morning thinking that this Immunity is crucial for me especially because I know these guys won't flip on each other. If I can win this, I will basically cause the most hectic day in Survivor history.

Immunity Challenge

Chris: Come on in, guys!

Everyone walks in.

Chris: Ready to get to your Immunity Challenge. Here's how it'll work. You will all have cards with Survivor seasons on them. I will ask you about Survivor history. Every time you get a question right, you score a point. First person to three points wins Immunity.

Everyone gets a card.

Chris: In which Survivor did we have the Survivor's divided by race? Everyone except Gwen says Exile Island. Gwen says the Cook Islands. Gwen is right. Gwen has one point, everyone else has zero. Next question: In which Survivor did the Hidden Immunity Idol first start? Cody and Tyler say Guatemala. Gwen says Exile Island. Harold says Fiji. The correct answer is Guatemala. Everyone except Harold has one. Next question: In which season did a castaway outlast their entire tribe? Everyone says Palau. The correct answer is: Palau. Next question: What was the first season where old tribal lines stayed strong through the merge? Gwen says Borneo. Cody, Tyler and Harold say Thailand. The correct answer is... Borneo. Gwen wins Immunity.

Chris gives Gwen Immunity.

Chris: Gwen is the only one who is safe at Tribal Council. Harold, Tyler, Harold, one of you is going home.

Aiga

Day 37

Private:

Gwen: Today, I won Immunity and cannot be voted off. Now, I just sit back and enjoy the fireworks.

Cody and Harold talk.

Harold: I want Tyler to leave. If you and me stay strong, we can vote out the original Foa Foa's.

Cody: I'll think about it.

Tyler and Cody talk.

Tyler: I always thought about it, and you and me have been the two major strategists and Harold has kind of been on the outskirts.

Cody: I agree.

Harold and Gwen are talking.

Harold: I talked to Cody about voting off Tyler, but I don't think he'll do it because they have been very close since the merger.

Gwen: I know, and I don't know which one of them would win if they were the final two.

Harold: Exactly, al least it would be pretty obvious to vote you to win, against any of us.

Gwen: Cody and I are pretty much not going home. Right now, I haven't made up my mind and I don't think Cody has made up his. It will be an interesting Tribal Council.

Tribal Council

Day 27

The final four walk in and place their torches in the slot.

Chris: I will now bring in the members of our jury. Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel and Izzy voted out at the last Tribal Council. So, Tyler, it was obvious that, you, Cody and Harold had an alliance. If Gwen didn't win, Immunity, would you have voted out Gwen?

Tyler: Yes.

Chris: Cody, You were the ringleader of this alliance. Where you on the chopping block?

Cody: I don't think so, but people could be going up to other people sying things about me, it's fair game.

Chris: Gwen, were you releived to win the Immunity challenge.

Gwen: Having this thing around your neck gives you alot of power, and You should not mess with the person that has Immunity.

Chris: Harold, afraid that it could be you?

Harold: The only person that isn't afraid is Gwen, so yes. This game changes all the time. You never know, Gwen could give up Immunity.

Chris: We'll find that out now. Gwen, givin' it up.

Gwen: Nope.

Chris: Gwen is the only one you can't vote for. Everybody else is fair game. It is time to vote. Gwen, you're up.

Gwen casts her vote.

Harold votes for Tyler.

Harold: It was either gonna be you or me.

Cody casts his vote.

Tyler votes for Harold.

Tyler: I didn't want to cast this vote, but I had to.

Chris: I'll go tally the votes.

Chris walks back.

Chris: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediatly. I'll read the votes.

Chris opens the box.

Chris: First vote, Harold.... Harold. That's two votes for Harold... Tyler..... Tyler. We have a tie. In the event of a final four tie, it either goes to past votes, drawing rocks or fire making. Cody and Gwen will decide your fate.

Gwen and Cody whisper.

Gwen: Drawing rocks seems like the only fair way.

Cody: Okay.

Cody: Drawing rocks.

Chris: Okay, here's a bag. Cody, Tyler, Harold, pick one and keep it in your palm. Don't look. On three, I want you to open your hand. The person with the purple rock will go home. One, two, three, open.

To be continued......


End file.
